


Enslaved by the Alpha

by bre42



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre42/pseuds/bre42
Summary: Ichigo, having regained his Shinigami powers, is now thrust into yet another battle; although different from his usual fights, he must still make sure he survives as he isn't the only one counting on him to make it out of this. Having no other choice than to depend on others, Ichigo will do whatever it takes to escape with his heart and soul intact.MPreg Does not own Bleach





	Enslaved by the Alpha

As the last of that day’s training had come to an end, Ichigo swiped angrily at the sweat forming across his brow with the back of his hand while heaving a heavy sigh. He gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto tightly as he thrust the blade into the sand at his feet before leaning heavily against it. Gathering himself and taking several deep breaths, Ichigo sunk to his knees before sitting cross legged on the ground before his zanpakuto. He closed his eyes and let his mind relax as he descended into the world inhabited by the spirit of his sword. The quiet landscape of the sideways city was comforting but oddly devoid of any of Ichigo’s inner spirits. Ichigo frowned as he looked about for Zangetsu but only found continued nothingness.

Ichigo’s frown deepened as he sat heavily on the window of the building with his arms folded. The echo of footsteps reached his ears and he jerked his head to the left as Zangetsu walked towards him and stopped only a few feet away, “_Ichigo, you should not be alone on this day. Take care and be vigilant_,” Zangetsu intoned. Ichigo looked over to the male with a confused look on his face as the other started to move away from him, “Wait, what’s all that supposed to mean?” Ichigo rose from his seat trying to follow Zangestu before he disappeared, “**He **_will return soon, and you are the one he seeks. Take care, Ichigo._” As Zangetsu vanished to wherever it was that he goes when not engaged, Ichigo returned to the waking world and rubbed his temple, ‘Does he mean that Aizen is coming after me or does he mean . . .?’

His thoughts were interrupted as Kisuke slapped him on the back, “Come have something to eat before you head home. It’s already gotten pretty late.” Ichigo gave the other male a sheepish grin and nodded, “Sure, I keep forgetting how easy it is to lose track of time while being down here.” Ichigo rose from the ground and dusted off stray sand from his shihakusho. As he ascended from the basement of Kisuke’s shop, Ichigo’s mind kept wandering back to what Zangetsu had told him but he couldn’t imagine anyone coming to him for any reason, especially not Aizen since he was strapped to a chair at the lowest level of the Shinigami prison.

Dismissing what Zangetsu said as more of his usual riddle speak, Ichigo shook lose the thoughts but couldn’t get rid of how it made him feel. A slight unease had edged under his skin and settled behind his eyes but so far, he didn’t think he had anything to worry about. Two cups of green tea and two red bean cakes later and Ichigo was on his way home. Crickets chirped loudly and the smell of rain to come brushed his senses, but it was the feel of spiritual pressure that halted his footsteps. The feeling was vaguely familiar but heavier and more oppressive; more powerful and dangerous. Something akin to surprise rushed through Ichigo as a second familiar reiatsu joined the first as it moved closer to him.

Ichigo’s body jolted as two forms emerged a few feet away from him. White outer jackets, black shirts, black pants and black boots greeted his eyes accompanied by a grinning male with light blue spiked hair. Recognizing Grimmjow in the dim lights of the street lights alive wasn’t so shocking as he’d never had the chance to finish the arrancar off after their last fight. It was the male to his left that startled Ichigo. After the war against Aizen, Ichigo’s hollow had left; he’d somehow found a way to separate from Ichigo’s body before disappearing into a garganta and cutting all ties with him. To see the hollow now was confusing and shocking. Ichigo’s hollow, H’tsu, stood with both hands tucked into his pocket and a wide grin stretching across the sheet white skin of his face.

Ichigo worked hard to wipe the shock from his face, ‘Three and a half years later . . . what the hell is he doing back here?’ H’tsu moved closer to Ichigo and his grin stretched wider, “Long time no see, Ichigo.” Waist length hair and the small tuffs of black fur around his neck and encircling his wrists blew in the soft breeze as he stopped an arm’s length from Ichigo. He looked largely the same as he looked after their last encounter before he’d merged with Zangetsu to form Tensa Zangetsu, minus the mask, but he also felt much stronger than before. Ichigo frowned as he backed up a few paces while at the same time pulling a soul pill from his pocket. Grimmjow shifted his weight from one foot to the other with an expression of bored annoyance on his face, “This ain’t exactly what I would call fun.”

H’tsu shrugged his shoulders, “You can always go back. I can handle Ichigo on my own. Besides, I came all this way and I ain’t leaving until I get what I came for,” he grumbled as Ichigo swallowed the pill and separated from his body. He told Kon to get as far away as he could while brandishing his zanpakuto at the two males before him. Grimmjow let out a low growl as he crouched low before rushing at Ichigo with a left jab. Ichigo barely had time to block the strike as he stumbled backwards, “Your reaction time was slow, Ichigo,” Grimmjow grunted before rushing him again.

Ichigo blocked and countered as much as he was able, but it just wasn’t enough even at his current power level. He’d gotten stronger over these last few years; working hard and pushing his body to its limits to cover the emptiness left by no longer being able to use his hollowfication. He relied on Zangetsu to help him through his most hopeless of moments and when asked why he never used his hollow in battle he always stated that he didn’t need that power to win. Ichigo moved to counter strike when Zangetsu snagged on something behind him and Grimmjow’s fist smashed him in the chest. He staggered and almost released his hold on Zangetsu. Taking on Grimmjow now resembled that first time he’d met the arrancar in battle where he’d been soundly beaten.

He looked to where he’d last seen H’tsu only to find the place empty of the male before he connected the dots: H’tsu was behind him and that’s what had snagged his zanpakuto. He tugged weakly as he struggled to catch his breath, but the hold was solid. H’tsu shoved the zanpakuto roughly which shoved Ichigo, once again, to the ground by extension. He walked forward and kicked Ichigo over onto his back, “At least you haven’t been wasting away since my absence,” he said mockingly, “I’m surprised your little friends haven’t noticed anything out of place about you or maybe they’ve chalked it up to fatigue.” Grimmjow growled lowly at the interruption to his fight but he knew what they were here for so damaging Ichigo too badly would be a mistake.

H’tsu got down on all fours and crawled over Ichigo slowly while Grimmjow smirked at his seemingly helpless position. Ichigo scowled as H’tsu straddled his hips, ‘Let him think he’s won for only a little longer. Maybe I’ll figure out what he came here for.’ As he crawled forward, he pressed his nose into Ichigo’s groin, his stomach and his neck. The grin on his lips spread wider as he sat up and stared down at Ichigo, “Grimmjow, take care of anyone that interferes, and you’ll get a nice prize.” Ichigo heard the arrancar smack his teeth before he moved away. Grimmjow certainly didn’t want to be on guard duty as it only added to his slight annoyance from not finishing his fight; at least he’d get something out of it. He briefly wondered, as he walked as far away as possible from the two, if he’d be able to pick out his prize.

Ichigo moved as slowly as he could to grasp Zangetsu’s hilt while H’tsu moved back to his neck and took a long inhale. Ichigo grasped the hilt and slowly tugged it towards him, ‘Why the hell is he sniffing me? This has gone on long enough; time to end this. Now!’ Ichigo grabbed the hilt and swung, which forced H’tsu up and off him. H’tsu tsked him as he stood to his full height, “Always the fighter, Ichigo. This could’ve been easier on you if you’d have just rolled over to accept your place,” he growled, “Ah well, wouldn’t be fun if you didn’t fight back.” Ichigo got his feet quickly and directed his zanpakuto at H’tsu’s chest, “What the hell are you doing here? You left so there’s really no reason you should have come back.” Ichigo watched as H’tsu drew his lips back from his teeth in a sneer.

Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure in anticipation of the coming fight for he knew the hollow before him wouldn’t back down. H’tsu raised his lips in more of a snarl, “I’ve come to collect something that belongs to me and I’m not leaving until I have it.” Ichigo staggered as H’tsu raised his spiritual pressure, matching Ichigo’s for only a moment before surpassing him completely. He stumbled under the pressure as he tried and failed to raise his own spiritual pressure to combat H’tsu, ‘How is it possible that he’s gotten this strong? Is he stronger than me?!’ Zangetsu clattered to the ground as Ichigo dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath.

The pressure didn’t let up until Ichigo’s eyes nearly rolled into his head and he’d started foaming at the mouth. Though the pressure wasn’t as heavy, it was still enough to keep Ichigo pinned down, “You can fight me, lose and be forced or you can roll over and accept the role you’ve been given to play,” H’tsu growled through clenched teeth. Ichigo took deep gulping breaths with his hands braced against the ground. When his breathing finally slowed, Ichigo turned the words over in his mind, “What the fuck do you mean by all that?”

H’tsu let up on the pressure and watched as Ichigo stumbled to his feet as he grabbed his zanpakuto once more. H’tsu dropped into a defensive stance while he waited for Ichigo to pull himself together and attack him. When Ichigo finally raised his zanpakuto, H’tsu couldn’t have stopped the grin stretching his features, “Well since you’ve decided to fight me, breaking you is going to more fun.” Ichigo swung Zangetsu in a wide arc that missed H’tsu by mere inches as he dodged under the blade. H’tsu regained his footing as he rushed Ichigo and swung for the left of his upper chest. The hit glanced off his ribs but still caused a sting of pain as Ichigo winced before swinging once more.

H’tsu let Ichigo swing at him time and again as he toyed with the other male. He was proud that Ichigo had continued to grow stronger in lieu of letting himself fade away, proud that even in this situation he continued to fight but he couldn’t let it go on for much longer. Ichigo’s reiatsu flared as the fight continued and H’tsu knew he would be interrupted before he could finish what he’d come here for. Of course, Grimmjow could handle any of those pesky humans but that striped hat Shinigami would be a problem if he showed up. H’tsu side stepped a particularly low swipe from the zanpakuto and growled as he quickly jabbed Ichigo in his stomach with a second punch to the side of his head at the temple. He watched the stunned male sink to the ground clutching his middle and coughing hard. He used his foot to kick the male over onto his back before landing a vicious kick to Ichigo’s ribs.

Ichigo groaned harshly and rolled onto his side, facing away from the hollow standing over him. H’tsu cocked his head to the side as he stared down at the writhing male while he raised and flared his reiatsu. He felt Ichigo’s own spiritual pressure rise in defense and he smirked as he knelt over the prone figure. He rolled Ichigo onto his back, so they were face to face, so he could watch as the other panted heavily from the exertion of trying not to be smothered by the stronger force. The moment Ichigo’s spiritual pressure faltered, H’tsu wrapped his reiatsu around Ichigo as he loosened the knot on the front of Ichigo’s shihakusho and tugged the pants down to his ankles. Ichigo raised his hands attempting fend off H’tsu’s hands but was quickly subdued.

H’tsu felt his mouth water at the expanse of skin bared to his gaze as he leaned forward to lick and bite at the quivering stomach muscles. H’tsu could feel Grimmjow skirting around the perimeter giving them a wide berth but they both knew he couldn’t linger longer here if he wished to accomplish his goal without interruption, but he also knew Grimmjow was looking forward to anyone foolish enough to get close. He opened Ichigo’s legs as wide as the tangled fabric around his ankles would allow, noticing the flaccid length, as he canted Ichigo’s hips higher so that his prize was visible. Loosening his own hakama, H’tsu growled his approval as Ichigo’s eyes widened at the impressive length that sprang forth.

Ichigo struggled in earnest as he watched H’tsu coat three fingers in his saliva as if he needed more of an indication of where this night was heading. With his reiatsu being restrained by the hollow in a hold that felt nearly physical, Ichigo guessed he wasn’t going to get out of this unscathed. He grunted as the hollow’s digits circled his hole using the natural lubricant in his saliva. H’tsu worked his fingers into Ichigo just enough to open him but not enough to take away the relative sting of his first time. He didn’t want to just tear out Ichigo’s ass and leave it a bloody mess or his reiatsu would go to healing and not the other things he had in mind; there was time to bloody him later.

H’tsu directed the broad head of his cock to the tight ring of muscle he’d just pulled his fingers from, rubbing the pre-cum from the tip of his cock and using it to ease his way into Ichigo’s hole. He grunted as he shoved his cock forward until the resisting flesh gave way to his intrusion. Ichigo was so tight beneath him that his member only slipped half way inside; he gripped the base of his shaft to force the rest in. Briefly, he registered Ichigo’s whimpered groan of discomfort before he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in. He groaned as the tight sheath stroked his cock with every thrust as he set up a slow pace to milk the feeling for just a bit longer; every ripple of the inner walls felt so good against his stiff shaft. He was dimly aware of every pained grunt, groan and whimper that escaped Ichigo’s clenched teeth, of how his tanned complexion had lost some of its luster, of the white knuckled grip of his haori but he could only focus on the feel of Ichigo’s ass gripping him and his own pleasured groans.

H’tsu tilted his hips higher and placed Ichigo’s legs over his shoulders to plunge into Ichigo at a deeper angle which earned him a louder scream. He sped up his thrusts as the telltale knot at the base of his cock foretold of his impending release. His thrust got harder and deeper as he aimed for that bundle of nerves deep inside Ichigo. He knew the moment he hit it as Ichigo cried out in shocked surprise and his flaccid member became semi erect. H’tsu wrapped his fingers around Ichigo’s cock and pumped his hand in time with his own thrusts. Wide brown eyes clashed with slanted gold as H’tsu looked down spoke volumes about the embarrassment and confusion of why he was deriving pleasure from such an act. H’tsu held eye contact as he continued pumping both his hips and Ichigo’s cock until Ichigo spasmed beneath him.

The rush of warmth flowed over H’tsu’s hand as he milked every drop from Ichigo’s member until there was nothing left. He flicked out his tongue to lick off the sticky, reiatsu infused evidence as he became rougher with Ichigo as he chased his own release, digging into the form below him hard enough to leave finger prints while pumping as much of his reiatsu as he could into Ichigo without killing him. Ichigo arched off the ground when H’tsu slammed into him so hard it nearly choked off his breathing; his mouth opened in a silent scream. He felt Ichigo’s hips straining against him, but couldn’t decide if it was to get free or get closer; his flaccid length returning to its previous rigid state. H’tsu thrust just a few more times, squeezing his knot tightly in his fist until his last thrust had him spilling his own reiatsu infused semen deep into the male beneath him as Ichigo came with a loud cry. Next time, Ichigo would feel his knot expand inside his ass instead of against his ass cheeks.

H’tsu leaned forward as much as their positions would allow to lick up as much of Ichigo’s cum as he could collect. The flavors that burst over his tongue was worth the extra strain on his back. He leaned up further to sink his teeth into the flesh where Ichigo’s neck and shoulder met. He bit down hard until the metallic taste of Ichigo’s blood mixed with the flavor of their combined reiatsu drifted over his tongue. He drew in long pulls, sure that everything was in motion and that he’d achieve his desired outcome in due time. H’tsu pulled his softening length from Ichigo’s thoroughly used channel, which elicited a low whimper from the other, and tucked himself back into the folds of his hakama before retying the sash.

Ichigo gingerly rose to his feet on shaky legs while pulling his hakama up with him so he wouldn’t have to bend down to retrieve them; his lower back muscles cramped badly from the pounding thrusts, his upper shoulders and neck bore the brunt of his weight from the position he’d been in, and the feel of liquid oozing out his abused hole made his stomach churn. Ichigo could feel eyes which could only belong to the hollow that had brutalized him, “I’ll be back for ya again,” he said with in a self-satisfied tone. Ichigo grimaced as the hollow moved into his personal space to press his nose into the spot he’d marked with his teeth. He closed his eyes and glared at the back of his eyelids as H’tsu and Grimmjow’s spiritual pressure vanished to be replaced with Urahara Kisuke, Ishida Uryū, Sado Yasutora and Kon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be updated slowly as it's being rewritten and I'm busy with school and raising a three year old. I'm also writing three stories at once, don't know why I'm doing this to myself
> 
> Side note: H'tsu is short for Hollow Ichigo until I decide on a better name for him. In this story, he is his own separate entity once the two have separated
> 
> Also looking to change the title for this,please help


End file.
